


Sing

by ElZacharie



Series: RvB Fluff War [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church and Tex spend one last night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by blu-baron

For most of the night, there were tears. Tomorrow morning, Private Leonard Church, Tex’s fiancé, was to be shipped off to some desolate outpost for a year, at best. At worst… they didn’t want to think about it.

The notice has arrived weeks ago, but they’d simply ignored it in favor of savoring their time together as newly engaged. But now it couldn’t be swept under the rug, and Church was taking it far worse than her.

The man clung tight to her, sobbing into her shirt. At first, Tex was afraid to touch him, but he’d begged her to hold him, to tell him he’d be alright. Once she did, he calmed down, but not enough.

So she sang.

Tex was never a good singer— tone deaf, they’d told her— but Church adored her voice all the same, paired with her hands running up and down his back in soothing motions. She was singing a song he’d wrote for her, one he played for her when she first realized how far she fell for the bawling man in her arms.

Slowly, but surely, Church joined in, his voice outperforming hers by miles. Soon enough, they were joined in harmony, Church grinning despite the tears still running down his cheeks. When they finished, they paused only to kiss, then started up again.

The next day, as Private Leonard Church boarded the ship that would take him to his next assignment, he hummed softly to himself, already eagerly awaiting the next time he’d see his fiancé again.

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
